For the Love of a Brother
by Kadge Rose-Feather
Summary: First Alphonse and Edward's mother died, leaving them to fend for themselves without a home, then Al got sick. However, just when Ed's lost all hope of saving his brother, they happen to catch the attention of a rich noble couple, who offer to adopt Alphonse... As long as Edward becomes their slave. AU. Al/Win and one-sided Ed/Russell
1. Introduction: Naiveté

**_For the Love of a Brother_**

Introduction

"I... I'm not sure if I'll be able to do all of that..." Edward muttered, though a small part of him could recognise that the rich couple in front of him didn't _really_ care.

"Then please _do_ stop wasting our time!" The woman told him sharply, indefinitely. The man at her elbow started to lead her away with his head held high.

Edward knew this was his only chance to save Alphonse, damn it, there _was_ no other solution!

"Okay, wait!" Edward snapped, causing the couple to turn and face him once more. "I agree." He told them with his head down, his hands forming shaking fists at his sides.

A smug smile graced both of their lips, though to Edward they looked just _predatory_.

"You agree to _all_ of our conditions?" The older man inquired in a drawling accent.

"Yes," Edward whispered, sounding defeated, but he heard his own voice and quickly regained his stubborn pride. "I will work in your house as a slave, in turn for you adopting my little brother!" He shouted, and with that he turned tails and ran, to go get Alphonse and take him to the manor. They had doctors there that would take care of his little brother, _private_ doctors.

As the nobles watched the boy speed off, the man scoffed.

"He won't be that to you much longer, boy." He said, and though under his breath, his mistress caught wind of it and what bubbled up from within her was an excited, sadistic laugh.

* * *

Alphonse really had grown terribly sick not long after his mother's death. There were no relatives, and no one to bring him back from death's door except Ed, who was having a hell of a time trying to. But sickness mixed with starvation and horrible living conditions don't bode well for someone failing to recover.

As far as Ed was concerned, it was the only way.

The 'noble' couple had been perusing the streets under the false pretence of shopping, which, in a way, they _were_ doing. When they stumbled upon the dark alley with Alphonse in it, tears sprang to Sara's eyes.

After having recently found out about Mrs. Middleton's infertility, they were on the prowl for a 'poor child' that they could 'save' or in other words, adopt. Like everything, they had placed extremely high standards on how this boy (as that's the gender they'd decided upon) would look, speak and act - and Al fit the bill to a capital 'T'.

Though they didn't reveal it to Ed, the strange rich couple also had a strange obsession with collecting blonde-haired slaves, and Edward, being strong and young, was the next thing they set their eyes on acquiring.

Trying to take Al from Edward didn't work - Ed wouldn't let him go and Al wouldn't leave without his brother, but would _not_ promise to 'take care' of both boys. Like hawks, they pulled Ed up the street and aside, proposing a deal and setting out rules.

Edward, growing up in a sheltered life with only his mother and younger brother, was naive to what being a 'slave' really meant. He thought of it only as a job or profession, unaware that slaves were considered mere _possessions_, unaware that the Middleton nobles had rightfully 'bought him' with the price of adopting his younger brother.

But he would find out soon enough.

* * *

**So, this is my first fan fiction... Ever. I hope it's okay. I mean, I sure enjoyed writing it. ^u^ Review please? Even if you hate it - it only takes a couple words to sum up your opionion! Also, on another note, this is a brotherly love story, no Elricest.**

**_*JUST SOME NOTES: _In this AU, Ed is 12 and Al is 10, and they haven't discovered Alchemy *yet* because Hohenheim left (with all his possessions, not leaving behind anything on alchemy for Ed and Al) when Ed was two and their mother was still pregnant with Alphonse! It is set in a warped sort of victorian-london Amestris, too.  
**

**BTW, sorry this is so short, but this is just the introduction, the first chapter is longer, I promise.**


	2. Chapter One: A Chance

Chapter One

Droplets of murky water spray onto my plain, dirty clothes as I scrub angrily at the pots, pans and plates in one of the _many_ kitchen sinks.

I have to empty excess food off of plates into bins if it hasn't been eaten; I'm not allowed to touch any of it myself, even if I'm starving hungry.

Which I am.

It's been a week since the snooty rich couple adopted Alphonse and 'bought' me, and I haven't been allowed to see Al.

In fact, I've been denied almost everything, including equality and basic human rights.

Growing up I never _really_ understood what it meant to be a 'slave', but I understand what it means well enough now. It means having your freedom taken away, having your life completely controlled by another human being, being treated as if you _weren't _even human.

Oh, _yes_, I've come to learn this _very_ well.

_Everything _had been ripped away from me and Al when Mum died, but all I've done is dig the hole deeper for myself, allowing Al to stand on the dirt from my hole, high above the ground.

Ah, _mother_. Thinking about how everything used to be brings tears to my eyes, but I soothe myself with the knowledge that I've made my little brother's life better. That's got to count for something, right?

Soon enough, I've dispensed with my anger and am washing everything in a steady, complacent rhythm.

* * *

I wake up a lot over a space of time, which, for how long stretches, I can't be sure. Though I'm never fully awake; it's more of a hazy half-aware state than any kind of actual wakefulness. One thing continues to bother me during all of these times, and faintly, I can hear my own voice mumbling about brother; every time I half-wake, someone soothes me, helps me eat, drink or go to the toilet and then back to sleep so I can 'rest', but it's_ never brother_.

For the first time in I-don't-know-how-long, I wake completely lucid. I can finally comprehend the weight of fluffy bed sheets, _my_ weight distributed on a soft mattress, light streaming in the window. Then something in my head clicks, and the surroundings seem much more foreign and much less wondrous.

Everything looks very expensive and luxurious, though. How did Ed _manage _this...?

_Edward._

"Brother?" I call out, but my voice sounds mangled and strained, even to my own ears. I can't see any signs of Brother anywhere, and everything is so _clean _thatI feel very out of place.

I try to stand up, but find my legs sore and very weak from so much bed rest. I let myself slide to the floor with a disgruntled sigh.

It occurs to me that I most likely haven't recovered completely yet, either. Suddenly my face feels very heated.

_Click,_ the door is opened inwardly and for a minute, I almost believe it is brother standing there, but it is a skinny blonde girl in dirty-looking clothes. She gasps as she notices me on the floor, leaning against the bed, completely red-faced.

"Oh! Oh, master Alphonse, you're awake!" She exclaims, putting down her stack of laundry on the dresser and rushing to my side. My face heats up more as she helps me to stand.

"W-what did you c-call..." I mutter, but the girl is already talking over me.

"Masters Sara and Albert went out today! I don't think they were expecting you to wake up so _soon!_ Oh dear, that's not to say that they didn't want you to wake up! Oh, no, they've been eagerly awaiting it, and now they've missed it... Oh, oh _dear_..."

I don't really understand what she's saying, but she won't let me get a word in edgeways.

"Where's my brother?" I ask weakly once the girl has finally paused, but it seems she's lost in thought now, for she doesn't respond.

I sigh.

"Where are we going?" I ask as she half-pulls and half-supports me down a large corridor, plastered with more fancy paintings then I've ever seen in my life, but I have no time to admire them; I _have_ to find brother.

She seems to hear this second question.

"The bathes, on master Albert's orders. He's told all the servants what they are to do on the chance that you do wake up and he's not here to give orders. This is the first place you were to be taken. I'll go send someone to message masters Sara and Albert while you prepare."

The girl smiles at me as we pause outside a large, gold-trimmed oak door, but I find it very hard to keep up with how fast she speaks.

She opens the door for me, but doesn't follow as I walk in. I get it; she's a girl.

I start to undress - how long has it been since I've had a bath?

Smoke rises from the large, round, below-ground bath invitingly and I dip my hand in.

The water's _perfect._

* * *

At first I was annoyed when some superior looking slave-girl pulled me aside and shirked onto me her duties, after all, I _hate_ assisting the masters with bathing, but then I heard the name; 'master _Alphonse_'.

The girl can't have known that I'm forbidden from seeing Alphonse, for the masters have kept the situation completely under wraps, simply out of their fear of embarrassment; it would simply _improper_ to have their newly adopted son related to one of their '_slaves_'.

But now, as I walk in, I am elated at the idea of seeing Alphonse again.

Al turns around, shocked, when he hears the door open. Will he recognise me in this dirty, beat-up state? God knows I've never looked _this_ wretched before. I swallow nervously, but when Al's eyes flick up to my face a smile explodes on his own.

His face looks red and I worry about him still having a fever, but he makes his way over to me fast enough, holding out his arms to scoop me up in a hug.

I put a hand on his chest to stop him from getting too close. _Has he already noticed the bruises? _The expression on his face shows that he's working things out.

I am already well aware that I will take a beating later for seeing Al when I was expressly forbidden from doing so, as well as being denied food for a while, but that isn't why I don't let Al hug me.

The truth of the matter is that Sara and Albert are expecting Al to be a perfect little boy that they can so easily control, the physical embodiment of everything good expected from a child, and a big part of what they're expecting is for Al to willingly disown me.

Now, I know that Al would never _really_ be able to do that, but they're not so aware of this. If Al is going to be kept around, then he's going to have to at least pretend.

They'd get rid of Al in a heartbeat if he didn't prove good enough, even though I'm not so lucky. No they wouldn't get rid of me, part of their 'collection', their 'property', but they would get rid of Alphonse, and I desperately don't want to lose Al.

He'll have to pretend to disown me if he's to remain here.

"Brother... What's going on?" Al asks in a very small voice, his face is fallen and confused.

I open my mouth to respond, but the door is opened before I get the chance, and there is the small slave-girl who dragged me in before, with a pile of clean clothes for Al in her hands.

Her mouth opens, then closes. She shoots a glare at me and I remove my hand from Al's chest slowly, standing still. She sees the crumpled shirt in Al's hand, the tears in his eyes, and misinterprets the situation.

She bows once to Al before speaking. "Master Alphonse, is this slave giving you any trouble?"

Alphonse looks at me again, confusion as clear as a wild fire in his eyes. The girl frowns quickly before re-composing herself.

Al stumbles obviously over words as he realises she is waiting patiently for his response. "Uh, n-no... I... Nothing's wrong, I just-" He looks at me again, sheepishly. "This is my-"

"_Ahh...!_" I interrupt with a loud dramatic yawn, covering my mouth as a signal to Alphonse.

The girl looks suspiciously at me out of the corner of her eye, but she never lets her attention stray too far from Al, and it sort of pisses me off.

She looks surprised that Al hasn't scolded me for interrupting him so rudely.

She takes me by the ear and drags me behind her before bowing for Alphonse once more.

"My apologies if I am speaking out of line, sir, but you should let the slave help you undress and wash, master Alphonse. It _is_ his job, and you still look partially unwell." Red spreads across her cheeks, and I am guessing that she's expecting punishment, though Al stays silent. "I'll bring him right back for you, sir." She informs Al, bowing once more for good measure before dragging me outside of the door and down the hall some way.

And even though I've braced myself for it, the harsh slap across the side of my face still hurts.

"Are you _aware_ of your duties? Do you _know_ your _place_? You are acting extremely out of line, boy." She scolds in a low voice, her tone icy cold. I stay silent, and this only makes the girl's face heat up all the more. "You will sustain a beating for this _insolence_ later, but for now, you must return to the master."

She pushes the clean clothes into my hands and watches as I walk back to the bathes, before turning around and attending to her own duties.

A beating for acting inappropriately?

_Oh, I'm all too aware._

* * *

Edward starts trying to take my clothes off when he walks back in, and I know the lady's ordered him to.

_... My brother, a slave?_ I can't bring myself to accept anything even remotely like this idea. No, Ed could never handle being ordered around. Brother's too stubborn and full of pride, though I love him for it.

Though is it possible he would degrade himself... For me?

_No._

I can't stop the tears that sting my eyes.

"Brother, what are you doing? I can undress myself, Ed..." I tell him with a forced smile, swaying as I take my pants off.

Brother sighs, and I pause for a moment.

"What'd you do, Brother?" I whisper. Ed doesn't look at me as he gently eases me into the warm waters of the massive bath. There is a drawn out silence and I close my eyes until it passes.

"You were dying, Al." Brother says, though it's more to himself than as any form of explanation, and it's barely more than a whimper. My tears stream more freely now.

"Oh, _brother_. What did you _do_?" I choke out as he starts so wash my hair for me. He laughs a little forcefully.

"Al, I only did what I had to so that you would survive. But look, it's _better_ than just that now! Don't you see? Now you can be well, safe, protected and much, much better off than you ever could of been before." Ed smiles as he tells me this, but he can't stop the sadness that seeps into his words. "Now you have a chance to be part of a powerful, rich family. You will have a good life." He tells me soothingly, running his hands gently through my hair.

I turn disbelievingly and look up into his eyes. He smiles roughly, and I can see a new red patch on his face. That girl from before must have-!

"No, Ed! I won't have a good life if you don't have a good one as well!" I protest, feeling some of the earlier heat of fever wash over me again.

Edwards face hardens now, growing serious and intense. He pushes my head under the water and then pulls it back up, I close my eyes as conditioner runs down my face.

"Look, Al, my fate's already been determined! I've sold my freedom," I rub the water and soap from my eyes, focussing on Brother's steely expression. "And they _will_ keep me as a slave no matter whether or not you stay. But _you_, Al..."

Edward stops, smiles.

"You still have a _chance_."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**Ahh, please tell me what your reaction is! What are your thoughts? Suggestions? Feelings towards this chapter? :D **

**Please, Please leave a review! ^.^**


	3. Chapter Two: Concealing Abhorrence

Chapter Two

No, _no_, this is too much.

I don't want to be pampered so well if brother's being treated so badly. It's all _wrong._

But... Brother tells me I can deal with it. He says it's either accept it or leave him here and get kicked out and onto the streets.

I ask him why we can't run away together, but he says it just isn't that easy.

The thought of smiling at people that have been so callous and rough with my brother makes me feel sick inside, but apparently it is something necessary. Worse than just _smiling _though, I'll have to be _kind_ to these people that order my brother about like a slave, denying him food and beating him just for being stubborn.

_Kind_; seemingly everything that they're not.

But if I'm not everything they expect, then I'll be out of here for good - and then I won't be able to see brother at all.

I think I'm scared of that more than _anything_; losing my brother. He's all I've got left.

So I'm absolutely determined to make sure that doesn't happen, even if I have to be a perfectly fake son.

After I'm clothed- having to hold brother at a distance so that he won't do it himself- he reveals that he's been forbidden to see me.

He says that the more people who see me with him, the worse his punishment will be, implying that he's already to be punished for this encounter, that he's accepted this. Brother looks genuinely scared as he tells me this, and I've never seen fear in his eyes before - it makes me scared too, but when I try to ask him about this punishment he brushes me off, collecting my dirty clothes from the floor.

"You have to be sweet to them. Oh, and innocent. They'll be suspicious if you don't ask them where I am, but after they've concocted some lie about me, speak ill of me, as if you're happy I'm gone." I frown, but brother looks deadly serious. "Okay, Al? It's very important."

"A-alright, brother." He moves to open the door, but I grab onto his arm. _"Brother..."_

"I have to _go_, Alphonse... You probably won't see me much, if I can get to you at all. Just, don't forget... Okay? " He ducks his head down to try and hide the tears in his eyes and I pull him into a tight hug.

There is the loud rapping of sturdy knuckles against the door and brother quickly weasels out of my embrace, opening the oak door for me and bowing 'properly' before I can even say another thing.

_'Don't forget _what_, brother?' _I want to shout, but there is a man outside the door now, keeping his eyes on me. _Surely... Surely you couldn't mean you, Ed._

The man is dressed in a fine suit and smiles politely at me as Ed ducks out around him with his head still down, walking away. I can see the bruises on the backs of his arms.

_God, brother, I could never forget you._

"Master Alphonse, _sir,_ I've been sent to escort you to the drawing room. Your father and mother are awaiting your arrival shortly."

My father's gone and my mother is... Also..._ Gone..._ Though I don't say anything of this sort, instead replying rather curtly, "Alright."

I smooth down my hair and plaster on a fake smile, my gut wrenching terribly.

"Thank you."

* * *

I hate scrutinizing looks, but they seem the only looks Sara and Albert are able to give me. Every second they are watching, analysing me, weighing me up. I can feel it as tangibly as if their probing was causing physical itches all over my body.

I control the shiver that dances up my spine, though the Mrs. and Mr. aren't that good at masking their disgust, nor disappointment.

I smile wider, forcing myself not to twitch, not to think of brother and what's been done to him, what _these damn people_ have-

No, _no, _Alphonse, you must remember what your brother has told you. This is all for him.

"Alphonse, it's so very good to see you, my dear." Sara says with fake joviality, quite briskly. She motions for a slave standing in the corner of the room to pull out a chair for me. The boy doesn't look much older than Ed.

"Come, come. Sit." Albert follows up with, smiling. I do.

"Umm... Some of the..." I almost trip over the word."_Slaves _told me that you've..." I trail off, scratching off the back of my neck awkwardly. Sara smiles again, and Albert chuckles fondly.

"Adopted you, son?" He prompts. I nod timidly, causing a more genuine smile to grace his features.

Sara clasps my hands in hers.

"Don't worry, hun. I know it's all going to be a bit daunting at first, but you mustn't be afraid, you'll get on well. I promise." She reassures, meeting my gaze. Another smile - and I smile back, though inside I am burning, my stomach churning.

Albert seems to take this as some sort of cue, because he continues on.

"You see, we found you and your brother in an alley on the lowly side of town, not long after finding out that we were unable to have our own children."

I feel the smallest pang of guilt for them at hearing that. Unable to bring a child of your own into this world? How devastating.

_They only want an heir,_ a voice in my head whispers, a fact which is most likely right.

"We offered to adopt the both of you, seeing the poor conditions you were living in. We could see how sick with fever you were. Almost at the end of it, if you know what I mean, so we offered to help you get better and give you both a place of permanent residence, parents to love you. Does that sound good to you, Al?" Albert asks, hope high in his voice, that terribly analysing look stronger again. It never really left, of course.

"Yeah! So you've adopted me and my... _Brother?_" I force myself to spit the word out as if I don't like it, and feel dirty afterwards. The sight of Albert's almost _triumphant_ smirk makes me feel all the worse.

Sara smiles in a sad way, however.

"No, honey. We couldn't." She tells me calmly, squeezing my shoulder with one of her perfectly manicured hands. "Your brother didn't want to come with you, to live with us - practically left you in our arms." Sara ducks her head down, and Albert carries on with the fabricated story.

"You were in a critical state, Al, and our main goal was to get you to professional help immediately! We had no time to argue with the boy, and he clearly didn't want anything more to do with you."

Sara picks up the speech torch now, fake tears in her eyes.

"The last thing he said is that he was glad that he wasn't burdened with you any longer, then he took off running. We rushed you home, and afterwards, there was no sign of the boy."

_Lies,_ all just_ lies!_

Sara dabs an expensive-looking handkerchief at her imaginary tears.

"We're sorry, Alphonse." Albert tells me as his hand clamps down on my shoulder.

I make a small show of being sad before pretending to get over it, grinning as if just realising the good of the situation I'm in.

_Ugh._

"That's alright. Brother's always been cold to me, anyway." I lie, pausing for a minute before continuing on. "I'm thankful he took care of me for as long as he did, but I'm glad that I'm no longer a burden on him."

Both Sara and Albert smile, all-too-happily agreeing with me and cooing on my point of view.

Yes, they wanted a child for the same reason that any noble family cares about children for; having someone to carry on the family line. But that's ok.

They're an older couple - I'll take their inheritance once they die, and then give my brother back everything and so, _so_ much more.

I'll take care of Ed.

* * *

**Just to reiterate, there isn't going to be any actual Elricest... I mean, to me they just have a very, ****_very_**** strong brotherly bond, okay? ~ But you can see their relationship however you like, I guess...  
**

**Comments fill me with the happiness and inspiration that keeps me writing! You can tell me anything about it, okay? Don't be afraid to speak your mind, or make suggestions. I luv 'em. :3  
Flame if you feel it's necessary~ :D**


	4. Chapter Three: Edward isn't short

Chapter Three

"Go to _school?_" I ask incredulously, looking up from my book to Paninya, who's been tasked with escorting me everywhere while I get used to manoeuvring around this enormous place.

"Yeah, you're getting the same treatment as a noble-born Middleton would." She says blandly, not raising her gaze as she picks dirt out from underneath her fingernails. "How old _are_ you, anyway? Eight, or nine?"

"I-I'm ten." I mutter as Paninya covers up a cheeky smirk.

_It's not like I asked for this..._

"Oh, m'kay." She quickly says, trying to regain composure. "You ever _had_ any formal education before?"

"Well... _No_, but I guess you could say I was homeschooled by my mum." I tell her in a soft voice, lowering my gaze. She seems to sense some reluctance, for she plasters on some fake cheer for my benefit.

"Well, since you already know how to read an' write, I'm sure you'll do just fine. Don't worry, I've heard people say school can be lots of fun!"

She spoke formally to me when we were in front of Sara and Albert, but as soon as we were alone she 'tested the waters'. She completely changed her tune when she found out what kind of person I am, becoming a head-strong and blatant girl, though it made me smile. I hate all the 'sir's and 'master Alphonse's.

Paninya's attitude is such a welcome change.

"I'm sorry if it's boring for you here." I say now, finding it hard to concentrate on the book in my hands.

Paninya can't read, I know this, and yet I asked to go to the library. Now all she can do is just sit around and wait for me. Yet she laughs at my question.

"Are you kidding? This is the biggest break I've had in a long while! All I gotta do is just sit around here or escort you somewhere else if _you_ get bored. Do you know how rare just sitting around is for me?" She laughs a little again, smiling a toothy and bitter smile at me. "Nah, I guess you wouldn't, but don't worry. I ain't gonna getting sick of _this_ anytime soon."

I shuffle uncomfortably in my seat.

"Okay, well I'm going to go find a different book. You can uh... Stay here, if you want." I tell her as I put the book back on a nearby shelf, returning only to push my chair in.

Paninya doesn't look at me while she nods.

She showed me her half-metal legs earlier, and even though I thought they were cool, she explained that they can be a real pain to walk on. So I'd prefer it if she stayed seated, especially now she's also said she doesn't get to sit down very much.

I'm glad she's resting, but I can't bring myself to settle down with the knowledge that somewhere else in the house is brother, probably being mistreated.

I find myself at the other end of the library, in a section that I have yet to explore.

One unfamiliar word appears again and _again _on the spines of all the books, so I try sound it out.

"Al-che-me? No, that doesn't sound right... Like _che_mistry, maybe...?"

_Alchemy... _I pick up a brown leather-bound book, running my hand over the smooth cover.

_"Alchemy..._ Yeah..."

I find my fingers tracing the strange symbol on the front.

"Al, you haven't wandered off, have you?" Paninya shouts from across the other end of the library, sounding uncharacteristically scared. She must have been ordered not to let me wander about - they don't want me to run into my brother ad have their whole elaborate story unwound so easily now, do they?

Of course not.

"No, I'm just over here!" I yell back, giggling a little afterwards.

Since this is a private (and _massive_) collection of books and not a public library, there's no librarian to tell me off.

I don't know why this makes me laugh as hard as it does.

* * *

I'm outside carrying food inside to the kitchen, though there is one other boy working with me.

The food I'm forced to lug inside is so exotic and expensive, the chefs spend so much time labouring over it in the kitchen to make _big_ and fancy meals, that Sara and Albert's sheer lack of care and excessive wasting of it angers me _immensely._

It makes the injustice of how little food _we_ are allowed all the much worse, as well! Not to mention all the dishes they dirty with all that food that they don't need, that _I_ have to wash up! It's simply not fair, and yet I always seem to be assigned the jobs to do with the kitchen...

'They should start putting out a lot less food out at their dinner table, or share what they don't eat,' I think. I mean it's only _for_ two people, for god's sake! Well, I guess it's _three_ people who sit at that table now...

_Ugh._ The thought of Al being civil and sweet with those horrid people over dinner makes me cringe - it also makes me want to punch someone. Acting as if they are his parents...

"_Ow!_ Watch where you're going, kid!" Someone shouts, interrupting my furious inner-ranting.

It's the other slave-boy. I've stepped on his toes in my unfocused rage. _Opps..._

I guess I could say a pertinent apology and make good with one of the other slaves for a change, but instead, I find my mouth answering...

"Who're you calling a _'kid'_?! I'm nearly as tall as you!"

The boy - or _teen_, a more appropriate word, I guess - stares blankly at me as if I've just suggested that the whole business of being a slave is simply the most fun and exciting experience I've had in my life.

"Uh... No, you're not."

"What?! Yes I am! Are you calling me short, you bastard?!" I exclaim as we both drop the food we've been carrying inside the pantry. We turn around and head back for more.

"_Well,_ all I'm saying is that, kid, I'm fifteen years old and you're like, what... Ten?" He asks condescendingly.

"Hey! I'm not ten - I'm twelve, bastard!"

"Well, whatever the case, kid... You still ain't anywhere _near_ as tall as me." He says with a smirk.

_"Who're you calling so short he could ride upon the backs of ants?!"_

"Well... You, _obviously_." The boy says, looking a little perturbed by my outburst, but not enough to stop his line of teasing.

I run ahead of him to grab more food, working roughly, briskly; fuming inside.

I am _not _short...

We're whipped later as the man who delivers the food decided we were acting _un-accordingly_ and relayed that to our superiors. I don't let myself cry or scream out, as I don't want to give them the satisfaction.

The other boy however - Russell, he tells me his name is - does.

* * *

**So... Like it so far? :D**

**And yeah, I know, Russell and Paninya are pretty OOC... But considering the circumstances, eh? Also, for the point of this fic, try to imagine Paninya with blonde hair? I know, it doesn't look good, does it? ... Sorry. xD  
**


	5. Chapter Four: The Situation Sinking In

Chapter Four

At dinner, I decide to question Sara about school. Though talking to the wretched lady always makes me feel slightly sick, I am too curious to let this slide.

Paninya made it clear that she doesn't like me - and it's not that I don't trust her. _Sort of._

Usually dinner passes with Albert asking me trivial questions about my day, I answer shortly, sitting uncomfortably while he and Sara shovel food down their throats with enthusiasm - I find it hard to eat too much, though my lack of appetite doesn't seem to concern the two in the least.

"Um... Someone told me that I'll be going to school soon." I say in a small voice, plastering on a fake smile and trying my best to sound more excited than I am concerned.

Sara pauses to nod, dabbing at her mouth with a handkerchief.

"Yes, yes, that's right. We're enrolling you in a private school." I look down at my food before Sara adds hastily, "-but you'll like it, don't worry." She flashes me a half smile as I look up again.

"Alright." I push a small piece of glazed onion into my mouth.

Sara and Albert _always_ put out too much food. It's gluttonous and indulgent and annoying. I'm simply not used to eating so much food, and the sheer waste it produces makes my head hurt.

It's not hard to see how the pair maintain those round figures of theirs, even if a look at the stick-skinny slaves would make you think that there's not much food in the household.

_Oh, brother._

* * *

For some reason, that 'Russell' and me get paired up washing dishes together, and he chooses the sink right next to mine. Against logic, he decides it's a good idea to strike up a conversation, despite the events of yesterday.

_Though I didn't crack - I never do._

I suppose he gains his confidence from the fact that no one is _directly _watching us right now.

"I'm uh... Sorry about calling you _short_ yesterday, kid. Didn't know it'd upset you as much as it did." Not that good at apologies either, apparently. I don't answer Russell, and for a long time, we just continue work in a grating silence.

"Probably my fault we got caught talking, anyway." Russell whispers, just loud enough for me to hear.

I know he's baiting me, but I go for it anyway.

"No, it wasn't. I shouldn't of been so loud." I mumble, as close to an apology as this guy's going to get out of me.

Russell smirks.

"Yeah, I know."

I keep my face passive for a minute before I turn and whisper-shout, "Bastard!"

I glare daggers at him as he laughs quietly for a while - then he composes himself.

"Okay, okay... _Sorry_. It was both of our faults, alright, kid?" He says, smirking again.

"Don't call me kid." I tell him gruffly, working harder at scrubbing the dishes. My face feels hot.

With Russell feeling self-satisfied, we work in silence for another while before he pipes up again.

"Did ya' hear about the masters new kid?" Though his tone is conversational, my heart freezes up. Won't this guy just shut up already?!

"I haven't been here long." I answer bluntly, hoping to kill the conversation - or, at least, the direction it's going in.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." He looks at the ceiling in contemplation for a moment, bringing me hope, but since when have_ I_ been graced with good luck, _right?_

"Well, the masters brought home this sick kid one day. Real sick though, like, right at the end of the line. _Totally_ out of the blue."

He laughs shortly, smiling, before continuing once again. I catch myself staring at his lips and mentally berate myself.

What is _wrong_ with me?

"It's strange... Everyone says he's timid and fragile, no sign of noble upbringings at all, and the masters won't say anything other than the fact that they've adopted him."

Russell scratches his chin absently, then turns to me, avid interest in his eyes.

"I mean, why would they _do_ that? Adopt some random kid off of the streets? Assuming that's where they found him... Though I guess they'd never really admit to that, huh, kid?"

I grit my teeth and try not to be too aggressive with the dishes in the few _blessed _minutes of silence that pass. Russell keeps watching me, measuring my reaction.

"What's wrong, kid?" He inquires, reaching out to touch my shoulder. _Apparently_ he didn't hear me when I told him not to call me that.

I jerk away roughly from his fingers, hoping he thinks it's because of the bruises that he barely brushed up against his fingertips.

Is it a hopeless thought?

"It's _Ed. Edward._" I tell him brusquely, though I never answer his question.

* * *

I can't sleep anymore.

How could I, no matter _how_ comfortable the bed is, knowing that my brother is sleeping with bruises somewhere uncomfortable and cold with strangers all around?

_How long it has been... Are they really strangers to him anymore, if they are, will they be for much longer?_

I'm not there for him - I _can't _be, but those other boys are. They're constantly around him, forced into the same situation, sharing hatred for their masters.

_...'Master Alphonse'..._

I swallow and banish the thoughts from my head.

Brother could never hate me... Right?

I pick up one of the alchemy books and bury my head with the facts that surround the science itself.

It's all very interesting to me - manipulating matter, deconstruction, reconstruction - and I seem to understand it all with little effort. It comes as a surprise, but I'm actually quite a natural.

Once my eyes are sore from reading for so long - there seems an infinite amount of candles here - I close the book and put it on my dresser with a comforting _thump_, where it sits next to one of many.

I eventually drift off into a very uneasy sleep, in which brother's situation and mine have been reversed. I'm forbidden to see Ed, worked to the bone, whipped and beaten, constantly being reminded that I am nothing more than an _item,_ an _instrument_, a piece of property that belongs solely to the _masters_... There is no freedom, I am not my own.

_And there's not a single thing I can do about it._

When I wake up in a cold sweat, I am thankful that no one has had to rouse me from my nightmares this time - and I cry all alone, twisting the sheets helplessly around me.

* * *

**Next chapter Al and Ed will get to meet up! :D Yay!**

**What do you think of Ed/Russell? Let me know...  
**

**Well, until next time~  
**


	6. Chapter Five: Reunion

Chapter Five

_"Gah!"_ I exclaim as my finger is pricked by a red rose's thorn.

Working in the gardens, where I can see the people out on the street walking past - _and they can see me _- really pisses me off. Through_ bars_, no less, as if I am some common crook. Most ignore me, though kids tend to gape openly, curiously.

Some passersby look at me with pity, and I can't stand that.

Even though there are large iron gates, I could escape from this side if I wanted to.

But they know I won't. They've got Al here, and I know he's scared, and I couldn't simply run away and abandon him, even if I wanted to.

Though I don't...

I don't...

I don't think I could _live_ without Al anymore. I've got no one, nothing else left at all.

I glare at Russell as he pauses, just to laugh at me.

Alright, so I _am_ sucking on my wounded index finger - but that rose cut really deep! I don't want to get (anymore) blood on my clothes.

They're already dirty enough, and I don't want Al to see me like this.

_Not that I _can_ see him anyway._

Russell sees my anguish and his laugh dissipates into a pitiful, weakly reassuring smile. He looks like he'd be tempted to say something proper if he were any closer, but instead he just mouths the word 'sorry'.

Russell's waning smile transforms into a real, genuine smile upon seeing the heat that spreads furiously across my cheeks.

I snap my gaze away and start working twice at hard at the task at hand.

Maybe I'm a little brusquer with the plants than I need to be, but I get it done.

I finish before Russell.

My cheeks are still burning as I leave him to be watched by passersby all alone.

* * *

I can't sleep tonight - _when can I ever? - _but I find that I can't concentrate on reading, either. I'm restless, and suddenly alchemy textbooks don't seem like such easy reading anymore.

I'm itching to actually exercise alchemy, - _oh,_ _to draw a transmutation circle!_ - I have a piece of white chalk in my drawer, but I am too nervous to put my hands to work.

_Is it possible to be too tired to sleep...?_

It's very late - or, I guess, very _early_ now.

A thought wriggles it's way into my fatigue-riddled brain, and though it seems ridiculous, I can't seem to shake it off. I sigh.

It doesn't seem like sleep is going to come anytime soon, anyway.

I grab my coat as I leave the room, not daring enough to take a candle with me for light. The moon is bright and full tonight anyway, even if there are no windows in this particular hallway.

I move stealthily even though I know there is no one who sleeps behind any of the doors I move past - Sara and Albert sleep together upstairs in a massive room that overlooks most of town.

The slaves sleep in small gender-separated houses outside, which is where I'm headed.

Everyone should be asleep at this godforsaken hour anyway - and it seems they are.

As I'm walking around in my pyjamas trying to remember how to get out the back - everything looks so _different_ at night - a strong sense of doubt creeps into my mind.

All the slaves have the same blonde hair as brother, how will I be able to pick him out if they're all sleeping?

What if the quarters are locked? I can't imagine why they would be, but the possibility still remains.

What if someone else is awake? What if I can't wake brother at all? What if brother isn't even here anymore, and I haven't found out because Sara and Albert have been keeping it a secret-

_Deep breaths, Al._

I force myself to calm down and set my resolve in stone.

_This isn't just for you, Ed needs this too!_

Yes, that's right. Ed is the one who needs comforting right now. He'll be happy to see me, right?

_Oh god, I'm already here?_

Well, I guess there's no turning back now.

I steady my hand on the doorknob, wincing as the door creaks when pushed inwards.

My mouth opens as I enter, as it is completely not what I was expecting. The small kitchenette and fireplace give the entrance a cosy feel - though this just makes me feel more sick, for some reason.

I can picture Ed sitting around eating, talking with the other boys and men here. A jovial and welcoming atmosphere that only turns sour when a mention of the 'masters' comes up. These people are all connected to Ed now, more so than me, and it makes me feel helplessly like I'm losing him.

I trudge on silently. There is a lot of snoring behind one of the doors, and I follow it in. Upon opening the door, seeing how many bunks there are filled, the reunion I was desperately hoping for suddenly seems doomed.

Though surprisingly, it isn't _that_ long 'till I find Ed.

* * *

I feel small hands rousing me and I open my eyes to shout angrily at whoever it is for waking me, before seeing that it's still dark.

Is there an emergency? Are we escaping?

"Brother?" I- I can't of imagined that.

I look up at Al's face and my jaw drops down in confusion, disbelief and delight. I rub my eyes groggily to make sure this isn't still a dream.

"Al, what the... What are you _doing_ here?" I whisper.

The happiness originally on his face becomes overshadowed by guilt and worry and he starts to babble, a little too loudly.

"I'm sorry, brother, but I just... I had to see you, and I couldn't sleep and... There's no other time! I just... _I'm so sorry I woke you_, Ed!"

I smile and put a clumsy finger to his lips. He looks around self-consciously for a moment before giving a terse nod, then taking my hand to lead me to the front room.

I don't let Al see me yawn.

When we finally stop, I collapse onto the only beat-up couch. Al stands awkwardly, as if there is a barrier between us.

I know that the window close by casts clear moonlight on me, and I wonder if this is part of Al's reluctance to sit by me. Try as I might, I can't fathom anger when it comes to Alphonse, though.

Instead, I pull a broad, fake smile and pat the spot next to me.

"Sit down, Al!" I tell him good-naturedly. He doesn't smile as he sits.

Of course he can't help but stare - I look god-awful, I already _know_ that. I grit my teeth and hope desperately that he won't have the nerve to point this out.

As Al opens his mouth and mutters another short apology, I remind myself that he's only staring because he hasn't seen me in a while, and he cares about me. He's probably blaming himself.

_Well, it is-_

It's _my fault_ that this happened, and my fault _alone_.

I smile again, this time more genuinely.

"It's fine, Al. I'm glad you woke me up and I don't mind, 'Kay?" He starts to perk up a little, and I notice the dark rings under his eyes. But I can't suppress the yawn that bubbles up at the end of my sentence, which dampens Al's mood again.

Tears start to bead in his eyes.

_Ah, crap..._

"Al, look, it's ok... Really!" I try to smile again, but Al's tears are flowing and it makes me get all emotional as well.

I just can't stand my brother crying.

Then he gives me that look, that pitiful look that wrenches my heart... Like he thinks I'm fragile, or broken somehow - even though I'm fine!

"Al, stop crying! I'm _fine!_ Honestly! _Please,_ Al, stop it..." Tears threaten to spill over from my own eyes now, and I _hate_ this. As if I'm weak...

Al pulls me into a tight hug and starts laughing suddenly. The wet patches from his eyes are cool against my skin.

"B-brother... I really am... Sorry... I-if I hadn't of gotten sick... Then this... This is all-"

I cut Al off, pulling sharply away from him.

"Don't ever say anything _like _that, Alphonse."

My gaze seems to pull him together, and he quickly wipes away his tears.

"A-alright, brother. Promise."

I smile despite myself, and Al rubs his finger tenderly over a bruise on my cheek.

Fatigue sweeps suddenly over me like a cold wind, and I lean my head down into Al's chest. The beating of his heart is so comforting to me, reminding me that Al is alive, and alright.

Alphonse runs his hand through my hair, which is out because I was sleeping - though he knows this already.

A bright light flickering in the masters room outside and overhead makes me tense and look out at it.

"Oh, t-they're up now..." Al mumbles, looking despondent. Though the emotion is mirrored in me, I try my best to pull a smile.

"You'd better go, then. In case they go to check up on you. Perfect son, remember?" I say with a wry laugh, battling to keep my eyes open.

"They'll_ never_ be parents to me." He replies bitterly.

... I've never heard disgust in Al's voice before.

* * *

**I feel like that was a lot heavier than I had originally intended, but eh...**

**I'm still very happy with this update, and I hope you are too!**

**On another note, it seems like most are strongly against Ed/Russell. It will be one-sided Ed/Russell, so that means Ed's very into Russ, but Russ is in no way into Ed. :C  
**

**I hope you like it, I'll update soon, so please leave a review! It would absolutely make my day! :D**


	7. Chapter Six: A Nervous Sigh

Chapter Six

As per usual, I am only told that Sara and Albert are going out through the butler Hadley, whom informs of all things important like this, though it suits me just fine.

They are going out to check the academy I'll be going to tomorrow - assuming I will, though they assured me that if it doesn't look 'up to scratch' that I will simply be pulled out until they can find a worthy enough school at a later date.

My opinion doesn't matter - if they like it, I'll be going tomorrow, and if they don't then I won't. It's just as simple as that.

I'm very nervous to be starting so soon, assuming I will be.

I've actually never been to a school before, let alone attended one, and now I could be carted off to one of the largest, most prestigious primary schools in the country _tomorrow!_

I desperately wish that my brother could attend with me, but I know this is a futile wish, considering the situation.

At least I got to see him, and despite the bad way he was in, that same determined fire was alight in his eyes - the one that let me know that he definitely hasn't given up yet.

I smile now, the memory of Ed's determination rekindling fire in my own heart.

I _will_ get my brother out of here, and then we will run away together to some distant land where he'll be safe from slavery.

... I just don't know where yet, or how.

All I know is that I just _can't_ let Ed's stubborn, brilliant spirit get broken.

I won't allow it.

* * *

Sara and Albert are going out for an extended period of time today, and even if Russell hadn't of told me, I'd be able to tell through all the other slaves behaviour. Everybody seems in such high spirits today, and rare smiles are seen on many tired faces.

I find myself getting caught up in the up-beat energy, sharing brief smiles with other people working that walk past.

I'm scrubbing one of the tile floors when an obvious thought strikes me - the only people in the house now are the slaves and Al. There's no Sara and Albert to regulate my contact with Alphonse, and I can switch jobs with someone serving him.

_They'll never even know!_

The wretched rich couple don't leave very often, and when they do, it's never for very long. I've also heard that they check up on Al quite regularly...

So this is the perfect chance to see my brother.

In the end, the only way I can bargain my way into seeing Al is if I am the waiter for lunch, and even then the stupid kid supposed to be doing it won't swap with me, so I end up having two jobs in the same time slot.

But I reckon I can spend some time with Al quickly, then move on to do _all_ of the dishes in the kitchen, as long as I'm fast.

I walk in - all prim and proper - and smirk as Al's face transforms instantly from discomfited to overjoyed.

I am equally overjoyed to discover that Al's 'escort' isn't around.

It's just the dark oak, decorations and us.

Al must have read my face for he brings up exactly what's on my mind.

"Paninya doesn't like me that much, and she said she was going to some much-needed automail maintenance while I eat. But that's ok, because brother-!"

I cut Al off with a finger to his lips, smiling gently. He nods once in understanding, lowering his voice.

"You're here..." He finishes off slowly, smiling a broad and bright grin.

I laugh lightly, putting Al's food down on the table, lifting the large silver lid and bowing properly.

Al embraces me in a tight hug after I've put the lid down. I let myself relax into him a little, the sore aching of my body becoming all the more apparent.

Before I can object, Al has pulled me down into a chair next to his, and he's pushed his plate of piled up food over to me.

"I'm still full from breakfast..." He tells me in a small voice, looking away.

I laugh and Al's head snaps back around, looking confused.

Not saying anything, I simply tuck into the salad first, the best tasting thing I've had in a long time.

* * *

"I'm going to have to go to school tomorrow, Brother." I tell Edward in a small voice, watching with glee as he devours the carefully prepared lunch that he brought in to serve to me.

The way he eats troubles me, but the fact that he _is_ eating is so pleasing that I let it completely eclipse my worry.

However, I can't stop the guilt creeping over me that whispers the truth; that I am still full from breakfast and that my brother didn't have any, that brother does not deserve to be treated to horribly - I do.

But I'm too weak and dependent on him to change our situation just yet - a fact I'm determined to change.

Ed pauses, raising one eyebrow.

"You don't want to go to school, Al?" He asks, sounding very concerned.

"I didn't mean to- ah, I'll be fine, Ed. I... I just..." I look down at my hands, fumbling with them awkwardly. "I don't want to go without you." I admit in a low, childish whisper.

Ed laughs - it's a more bitter laugh than I'm used to from him, but then his face melts into a more familiar bold and somehow sympathetic grin.

"Oh, Al, you'll be _fine!_ School's supposed to be fun, you can learn about all sorts of things there and make friends. You don't need to be scared of a place of learning, Al. Okay?" He reassures, wiping his face ungraciously and smiling so gratefully at me that in any other situation it would be completely comical.

But right now it's not.

I wonder how often Ed really gets to smile nowadays.

"Alright, Brother."

"Good. I don't want you to worry."

Ed slaps a hand down on my back, smiling so wide that his eyes bunch up for a moment - and he looks so _truly_ _happy_ in that moment, that I just can't help but smile along with him.

Someone clears their throat and Ed flinches away immediately.

His head darts to the character - _Hadley, it's just Hadley, Ed... _- though his gaze doesn't soften upon discovering this, it drops away.

His eyes are wide and distressed as he stands, pushes the chair in, bows in front of first me and then Hadley (who scowls disapprovingly) and grabs the empty plate, running out of the room with his tail between his legs.

He doesn't give me a chance to say anything to him, not even an impersonal goodbye.

Hadley approaches, bowing once in his usual curt manner.

"Master Alphonse, your mother and father have arrived with a gift for you."

Maybe another kid in this position would be curious and elated, but I only feel a detached numbness and a sinking depression.

I swallow against my dry throat and force myself to stand, curl out my shaking fists, _smile_.

"Thanks, Hadley."

I keep my head down as I let Hadley lead me to their location - there are so many rooms in this house.

It's absolutely _awful_, and I try to shove the feeling deep, _deep_ down inside of me, but mixed with my contempt and loathing and guilt, there is a small amount of excitement that bubbles up at the thought of receiving a mystery gift, despite the fact that I've received so many gifts I don't need - _or deserve_ - already.

The long gold-trimmed red carpets calm me with their monotony, always underfoot.

I let out a sigh.

_We have to get out of here._

* * *

***sigh* **

**So, yeah... Tell me what you think.**

**Please.**

**_Please._**


	8. Chapter Seven: Teddy

Chapter Seven

As I stumble back into the kitchen - where I'm already supposed to have been working for half an hour - I notice a familiar figure hunched over the sink scrubbing dishes in my place.

My stomach feels comfortably bloated for a change, and I elbow Russell playfully with a smirk.

"Hey Russ, did they stick you with my job, eh?"

Surprisingly, he smiles at me genuinely.

"Nope, but I finished early and thought I'd help you out. You know they'd have gone and found you if no one had been here, right?"

I scratch the back of my neck awkwardly, avoiding the older boy's eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I knew that..."

"Well you're lucky, kid. If I hadn't of come you'd be getting the beating of your life just about now. You're so lucky I ran into Kyle..."

Ah, the kid whose job waiting on Alphonse I took for today.

I start scrubbing dishes at the sink next to Russell's in a vigorous, enthusiastic fashion.

"Yeah. Thanks Russell, and you're right. I am lucky." I tell him, smiling.

He eyes me suspiciously.

"There's some things I never thought I'd hear you say, kid."

I laugh a little, smiling brightly at Russell's confused expression.

I work while Russell studies me for a while. I am happier than I have been in a long time, and I just can't _stop_ smiling.

Russell doesn't ask me any questions, doesn't interrupt my ecstatic mood, and soon we lull into a companionable silence, filled only by the sounds of manual labour.

Even though we don't talk and Russell could leave at any time, he stays and helps me.

Eventually there's only one sink left and we both move to it together.

Our hands brush up against each other under the water quite a few times and I find that I can't bring myself to meet Russell's eyes, or stop blushing, though he seems almost completely unaware of the red spread across my cheeks.

Despite myself, I can't find it within me to tell Russell to leave and let me work alone now.

Maybe... Maybe I _like_ him being so close.

* * *

I know what Sara and Albert are trying to do, and it doesn't make me nervous, it disgusts me. Trying to buy my love, those high-class 'nobles' so unused to not getting what they want - they know I don't really love them. How_ could_ I?

Somehow, they must sense it's all just a facade.

I keep myself still and happy-looking as I enter the room - one of the many decadent lounge rooms in this massive house.

Albert is smoking a cigar, Sara smiles excitedly and jumps up from the couch when she sees me, pulling me to sit down on the big rug.

There is a box at Albert's feet.

I sit up straight, forcing sweetness into my smile.

"Alphonse, dear, we got you a gift." Sara says, sitting down next me and taking my hand in hers ever so gently.

"Hadley probably already informed him, dear." Albert remarks, blowing out a smoke ring and smiling at me.

"Yes, yes. Very well."

She grabs the box gently and pulls it over so that it rests in front of me: it shifts and shuffles in front of me.

Hope pops and blossoms in my mind - _a cat!_ - though I quickly try to smother it, steeling my heart.

Seeing my expression, Sara's anxiety melts into a satisfied grin.

"Oh, come on then! Open it up."

Gingerly, I open the flaps of the box to the furry smiling face of - _a puppy._

The dog whimpers excitedly and jumps out of the box onto my lap, staring up at me with its tongue out.

Sara claps delightedly, rubbing the dog's head.

It's like a bubble's popped in my head, and I suddenly remember to be courteous and kind and _smile_.

"I've always loved dogs, dear. Haven't you? I've always said that we should get a dog." Sara says, smiling up at Albert. He nods.

"Yes, I know, dear."

Sara's attention snaps back to me.

"His name is 'Teddy'." She informs me. I nod, smile.

"O-oh... Thank you... He's so cute!" I ramble, laughing awkwardly and scratching the dog's head who barks his approval; it startles me, making Sara laugh.

'Teddy' wags his tail, looking up at me with large, obliviously happy eyes.

"Aw, looks like he really like you." Sara remarks, caressing the dogs head happily again.

"Ah, yeah..."

* * *

I close the book I've been reading with a sigh.

I've finished over half the Middleton's private library books on Alchemy now, and it gives me an amazing sense of self-satisfaction.

I nearly ask Sara why they have such a large section on the science sometimes.

Though I haven't dared to actually try to perform it yet - _I want my brother to be the first one to see it _- the mere thought of trying it out helps me get to sleep.

I put the heavy book on my dresser, where it precariously sits atop a stack of many others. I blow the flame of the candle out, collapsing into my bed with new found appreciation, revelling in the warmth and softness it provides. _Is brother's bed this comfortable?_

Just as my eyes are sliding shut, something jumps up onto me, frightening me awake.

...But it's just Teddy, who licks my face.

I pat his head and gently push him off of my chest. He settles down next to me and this time when I finally drift off...

I have good dreams about brother being safe and happy with Mum and me.

* * *

**Thank you _SO MUCH_ to ****_everyone_**** who has reviewed! You guys are just awesome and all deserve hugs. (:**

**Yup... Any kind of feedback please for this chapter is welcome. Thank you so much~ :D**


	9. Chapter Eight: Friendships

Chapter Eight

I pull the strap on my bag up higher, gripping it tighter, fear causing knots to tangle themselves inside my stomach.

The students of my new 'class' eye me with open contemptuous curiosity - the teachers face is similarly cold and unkind.

"This is Alphonse Middleton, class. He will be joining us from today, so I hope you'll all give him a warm welcome." Though the words are comforting, the way in which the teacher speaks them is anything but welcoming. She flashes me a fake smile, gesturing for me to take a seat before turning her back on the class to start writing on the blackboard.

I move nervously towards the back of the classroom, taking an empty seat next to a young girl with blonde hair that reminds me of brother's.

I smile anxiously at my classmates, at best they simply avoid my gaze, though at worst they sneer back disdainfully.

Now that I think about it, I haven't ever had any friends my own age. I've always lived in a bubble with my brother and my mum and now...

_These people seem like sharks to me._

I take out a blank book and my small pencil case and try to focus on what the teacher is saying - though I get something poked into my side.

I lift my head to the owner of the pen and find the blonde girl - a smiling, kind-faced girl.

"Hi. I'm Winry." She whispers, offering her hand. I beam back and shake it with my own warmly.

* * *

It's Hadley who meets me after school with Teddy hot on his heels. He smiles in that curt, disconnected way and I simply smile back.

For the first time I have a friend that isn't my older brother, and my heart warms because of it. I feel less alone - maybe I can even tell Winry about my situation; about Ed. But I guess I should get to know her a little more first...

"Master Alphonse." Hadley greets me, bowing. I notice some of the other kids staring and pull the old butler down the footpath.

"Hey Hadley!"

We start walking.

"I trust you had a good day at school, sir?"

I nod enthusiastically.

"Yeah! I made a friend named 'Winry Rockbell', and she's really nice." I tell him, grinning.

Hadley smiles wryly and hands me Teddy's leash when I ask.

Teddy licks me excitedly as I bend down and ask him about _his _day. He barks enthusiastically when I scratch his back - then we pick up the pace again. I find myself skipping ahead - joy bubbling, barely contained inside me.

"We learned about maths and history and this man called 'Shakespeare'! It was fun..." I trail off with my head down, adding on a slightly more despondent note, "but we didn't learn anything about alchemy..."

Hadley perks up at my mention of this, eyeing me reproachfully before a good-natured grin spreads across his face.

"You're interested in alchemy?" He asks, surprised.

I nod vigorously once again.

"Yes, very!"

Hadley smiles warmly - it has to be the first time I've seen the expression on his face.

"If it would interest you, young sir, I could talk to the masters about setting you up with a tutor."

I beam.

"Oh, yes! I'd love to learn from a teacher!"

Teddy barks at my tone excitedly, almost as if agreeing.

Hadley nods once, but this time it isn't as tense.

* * *

Al got a puppy.

The only reason I know this is because Russell told me - he's Alphonse's official bath-boy for now, though he says Al never really makes him actually do anything.

Al talks to Russell about a lot when he bathes, apparently. It makes me think that Al's lonely, and that makes all of my pain hurt harder.

Russell taps me playfully on the shoulder to bring me out of my daze and I sharply tune back in.

"You've got to guess what he called it, Ed, it's so hilarious..."

The way in which Russell badmouths Al - even after all that Alphonse told and trusted him with - irritates me to no end, but I can't say anything about it.

_"What?" _I ask, as forcefully casual as I can manage.

Russell grins, and I notice that a lot of the men around still eating are now looking his way expectantly, though Russell doesn't seem to.

"Ed, you gotta _guess_."

I roll my eyes dramatically.

"I don't know, Russell, just tell me!"

A few hearty laughs are shared around the packed room, and I feel like our conversation has become the entertainment.

Russell's smiling too, as he knows that I'm not really angry anymore. He holds his hands up in a mock-defeat, laughing lightly.

"Alright, alright!"

His smile widens.

"He named it _'Teddy'_!"

I don't know why it causes such a raucous reaction in the group. Admittedly, the answer isn't _that_ funny, but maybe everyone just needs something to laugh about.

So we all laugh together, at Al's expense, and it twists my gut a little.

It's only after all the laughter's died down that I recognise part of it as my own.

Russell, speaking more broadly now, to the group, continues speaking.

"And the most annoying thing is, he wouldn't shut up about some 'friend' that he made at his school today! I mean, the kid only made one bloody friend and he just wouldn't shut up about it! Pathetic, right?"

There's another uproar of laughter, murmurs of agreement, and Russell grins like a deviant.

My own face has fallen and frozen.

It was Al's first day of school today! He seemed so scared about it before, how could I have so carelessly forgotten?

The normally stagnant air is filled with chatter, laughter and a general feeling of closeness, a strange sort of tired friendliness, desperately forged bonds. Usually no one talks, and everyone rushes to bed after finishing their meagre amount of food.

_Of course Al would be excited about making a friend his own age... He's never even had one before._

A hand on my back pulls me sharply from my reverie.

"You alright, kid?" Russell asks, sounding worried and leaning in. I push him off roughly and try not to think about it.

"I thought I told you to call me 'Ed'." I mumble, though my heart isn't in it.

Russell smiles at me tiredly.

"Sorry, I forgot, Ed."

I keep my head down, but someone else is tapping Russell on the shoulder, asking him a question.

I make my way to the bedroom before he can focus his attention on me again, acknowledging some warm 'goodnights' as I slink past.

I collapse into my bed with its itchy sheets and uncomfortable mattress, and catch up on some much-needed sleep.

* * *

I blow the flame from the candle out early tonight, knowing that I'm going to have to go to school tomorrow. I'll need lots of sleep to be able get up early in the morning.

I know that my brother is in a comfortable bed now, warm and able to sleep, surrounded by kind...

_What are those people to Ed?_

Friends?

_Friends._

My stomach twists, and sleep suddenly seems a very far away concept again. Even thoughts of Winry, my own friend, don't really help.

Is this loneliness?

* * *

**~Russell didn't know that Al didn't pick the name 'Teddy', all Al told him was that his new dog was called 'Teddy'. He made assumptions.**

**~The class were hostile to Al because he's not a noble-born - they know that he was a commoner and well... They don't really like that. xD**

**Done! Do you likey?**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. (:**

_**Review? :D**_


	10. Chapter Nine: Tough luck, kid

Chapter Nine

Weeks fly past me in a numb blur of pain, fatigue and a growing heated fever.

Russell has grown oddly protective of me, though there's no way for me to tell why he's acting this way... If it's because _(maybe) _he thinks about me, in the same way I think about him. However, no matter how hard I try, I can't help hope from trickling in.

Today he took the blame for a sack of heavy flour that I split by accident, though no one asked him to.

I wait for him to come back from 'getting taught a lesson' outside the sleeping quarters, the horrible weight of guilt and worry crushing down on my chest unbearably.

When he finally does come back black and blue, he smiles tiredly upon seeing me.

Of course they've denied him his rations - but I've also thought of this, saving him a large portion of my small meal, which I hold out to him now weakly, muttering about how much of an idiot he is.

He simply smiles fondly as he accepts it.

We sit with our backs to one of the buildings walls, the moonlight streaming silver, glinting gorgeously in Russell's grey-blue eyes. The soft grass is cool and comforting underneath.

"Russell, why would you... _Why did you take the blame for my mistake?"_ I ask, my voice tearing up with anger.

He is silent for a moment before answering.

"Ed, do you what it's like to have a brother?"

The question stuns me - it's such an unusual thing to come from his lips. I never do answer it, though.

I let silence spread out between us as vast as the looming sky above, until a loud sigh from Russell shatters it uncomfortably.

"I used to have a little brother." He tells me, pausing as a strange sound comes out from his throat. He massages his face slowly. "His name was Fletcher..."

A sad, wistful smile stretches across Russell's lips. I swallow against my dry throat.

"What... What happened to him?" I ask meekly. Russell looks up to the moon, his smile fading.

"He died."

I don't know how to respond to that, but the image of Al at the height of his sickness keeps replaying through my head and a small voice whispers _thank god you saved Al, thank god Alphonse is alive..._

After another long stretch of very awkward silence, Russell stands up, not looking at me.

"Maybe you just..." He trails off, but I grab onto his pant leg feverishly.

"Maybe I just _what?_" I ask him desperately.

He answers in such a small voice that I barely hear him at first.

_"You remind me of him."_

I let go of him numbly and he stretches, walking slowly inside.

After a while that feels like forever I follow suite, climbing into bed with stinging eyes.

* * *

The Rockbell's are a distinguished family of upper-class doctors - that's what Hadley told me.

"Hey Winry," I murmur.

She looks up, biting into a carefully prepared homemade sandwich.

"Mm?" She mumbles, looking into my eyes intently.

My cheeks heat up a little.

"What are you going to be when you grow up? I ask, timidly eating my own food - there's far too much, and it's all very extravagant and rich tasting - I don't really enjoy it all that much.

She gives me a quizzical look at first, but it quickly dissolves, replaced by a broad all-out grin, peanut butter smeared on her left cheek.

"I'm going to be a doctor, Al - just like my Mum and Dad!" She proclaims proudly (_and loudly_), her short blonde hair swinging around choppily.

I smile.

Winry settles back down, taking another bite of her sandwich before attempting to lick the smudge of peanut butter off of her face. Then she asks me curiously - while chewing food in her mouth - what I'm going to be.

I'm caught off guard by the question at first, but quickly regain my composure.

"I don't know if I should tel-" I start, but Winry cuts me off with a long whine.

_"Al~!" _She moans, leaning in close to me on the bench.

"Alright, I'll tell you. But you have to keep it a secret, can you keep a secret?" I ask very seriously.

Winry nods her head enthusiastically, her carefully prepared sandwich almost totally forgotten.

"Okay. When I grow up..." I lean in close and whisper in her ear, "I'm going to be a state alchemist."

_...So that I can help brother._

The secret makes her giggle furiously.

* * *

Russell has developed a group - _why he didn't have one before is beyond me _- that stay up after the rest of us have gone to sleep, sometimes. I don't know what's so important that they talk about instead of sleeping, but it bothers me.

Russell seems so secretive about it as well, brushing me off when I try to ask him questions about it. He did tell me that I'm too young to know yet - that he will tell me in the near future.

But thinking ahead just makes me feel horrible - what kind of future can I even _have_ now?

I've been tired a lot lately, and I'm beginning to worry that this lifestyle will kill me. Would_ they_ care? No, they'd probably just rustle up new slaves, I'm sure.

_Russell's brother died too._

Thank god for Russell, though. We work together a lot, and on days when I'm completely exhausted, he helps me a lot and picks up the slack.

On each occasion of this I find myself thanking him profusely.

Yet somehow, I feel like he never truly understands the extent of my gratitude, and it makes me wish I could express myself better.

* * *

**I know Winry's strange in this... But remember that she's only 10.**

**I hope you liked it! I would love it if you reviewed and told me what you think~ I'd love it so much... T-T**

**A big thanks to everyone who already has reviewed and keeps doing so - you guys keep me motivated and inspired. (:**

**... Uh, So yah! Ideas are welcome, as well. They would be taken into consideration. Love you all! :D  
**


	11. Chapter Ten: The Tip of The Iceberg

Chapter Ten

I wake up refreshed - an occasion becoming more regular thanks to Teddy - but with a distinctly bad feeling in my gut.

It's early, but not too early to stay in bed, and as I make my way downstairs I notice an unusual ruckus in the house. _Is this what it's normally like so early in the morning?_

The slaves are running around doing one thing or another with none of the usual lethargy, and I could swear I spot brother, but Paninya is on my elbow, pulling me to face her and I can't check to be sure.

"Hey 'master' Al, anyone told you what happened yet?" She asks with a twisted smile.

"No, 'Ninya." I answer, watching everything cautiously.

_What could of caused such an uproar?_

"'Course not. Well, a group of male slaves have escaped. It's made the 'masters' bat-shit." She tells me casually, forcing me toward the 'breakfast room'.

"Oh my god-"

_Brother?!_

* * *

I wake up in the dark, not to one of the youngest slaves shaking me awake, but to Russell. What's this about?

"Argh, alright bastard, I'm getting up..." I grumble, fumbling to pull the covers back.

Though I may be completely fatigued, Russell looks wide awake and wide-eyed.

_"Shh!" _He implores hysterically, covering my mouth with one hand.

I drop my voice to a whisper.

"Russell, what's going on-"

As I look around I see that it's much earlier than I thought. Everyone else is still asleep, though some beds have been vacated.

Russell gives me a stern look as he helps me out of bed and leads me stumbling drowsily into the front of the cabin. Strangely, Russell's 'group' are standing in a small ring near the door - they stop talking upon noticing us... _Or maybe just me._

The look they give Russell is disappointment mixed with a dull, piteous resentment, though I know that it's probably resentment towards me.

Russell stops, leaning down to whisper to me.

"Now listen, kid. The others think it's a big risk to try and take you along, but I couldn't simply leave you behind." He pauses, looking away and laughing bitterly for a moment. "So here's the deal; you don't ask questions, you don't stop moving, and make sure you keep up." Another pause. "You're gonna have to trust me, okay?"

I nod distractedly, trying to look around him to see what the other boys are talking about when his words _click_ in my head, my eyes widening.

Russell's planning on _escape!_

I try to tug my hand free of his, but I feel feverish and weak and Russell maintains a tight grip.

"No, Russell, you don't understand, I can't leave, I-"

He cuts me off, flashing a wary smile.

"Don't worry Ed, the plan is perfect. They won't know that you're leaving, alright? But we have to leave _now_."

I try to push him away, and his eyebrows raise in surprise.

"Ed, we have to leave, I promise you'll be safe-"

One of the other boys latch onto Russell's shoulder with a death grip, whispering menacingly at him.

_"I told you he was a liability."_

"No, he's not, and he's coming right now!" Russell snaps back, pulling me towards the rest.

"I-"

_"Shh!" _The other boy shushes me unhappily.

I close my mouth tiredly, the worry never leaving my heart. If I stay here, I fear I may die, but if I leave, then Al won't have any idea how to find me.

_And wouldn't that be better? To not be a burden on your younger brothers life?_

I sigh, the group start moving along in an orderly fashion.

I try to struggle, for the sake of Alphonse, but they're all pressing in on me in all directions, advantageous in age and strength, shepherding me along.

I know that shouting out will only catch all of us out, so I don't.

_Oh god, could I really be getting out of this hellhole?_

The thought seems impossible, but the stealthy parade doesn't halt.

_If we do get caught the punishment will be worse than anything we've ever had to endure before-_

I stop struggling and walk properly, which earns a murmur of appreciation and praise from Russell.

The longer we walk, the fuzzier everything becomes, and the harder it is to walk straight or even stay awake. Faintly, I hear talking occasionally, bargaining, bartering and deals being made. But I never get the details.

"When are we going to stop?" I hear myself asking once, but I can't make out the answers. I feel someone holding onto my back, and suddenly I am on the floor.

Did I fall?

There is a pain in my leg, but, with help, I stand up again and we continue our journey while I battle with the fire spreading throughout me.

It gets very bright, we keep walking, then it gets dark, so we stop and rest.

_Thank god._

Where? I'm not sure.

Everything is so hard to discern now, blurry and hot.

* * *

"What'd you mean by that, Al? Are you feeling ok?" Faintly I recognise Paninya asking, then nothing else.

My heart feels like lead beating in my chest, poisoning my bloodstream.

I can't stop myself from running straight towards the slaves quarters - though halfway there I realise that all the slaves are already awake, and up. None of them would be there anyway.

I slow down, bend over to catch my breath and fall down with my head in my hands.

_Did my brother run away?_

* * *

**D: * gasp ***

**YUP! So... A big turn... Maybe too soon? I hope not. I was waiting for this for so long... Hehe ;D**

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! And, it's at a rather crucial point now, don't you think? Ah, I'd love to hear what you think, so PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU! :D**


	12. Chapter Eleven: Gangrene

Chapter Eleven

It was bound to only be a matter of time until all the physical exertion wore me down - but boy, it really didn't take long.

I know that we've definitely stopped moving now, somewhere rough and dark, but I have no real idea where. Everything sensation is fuzzy and heated around the edges, as if my life were a burning photograph.

My leg constantly feels sticky; it's coated in something that I'm too weak to distinguish.

Someone's touching my forehead - which feels as though it's on fire - and whispering in my ear.

"W-what?" I slur, blinking furiously to try to clear my vision.

The person repeats their question slowly, but it becomes no more distinct. I tilt my head up, but all it results in is my whole world spinning.

I cling feverishly to whoever was trying to calm me down, fisting the abrasive material of their shirt.

"Is A-Al ok? Did I... Help? I - I want my brother..." I mumble, because surely if I'm as sick as I feel, than that means my triumph in saving Alphonse was all just a dream.

_Where is Alphonse?_

But if - if I didn't save Al than that means... That means Al-

I start to sob into my comforters shirt and they wrap their long arms around me, stroking their fingers through my long, matted hair with a calm precision and whispering reassuringly.

I hear the hushed and indistinguishable chatter die down respectfully, and I close my eyes.

My head thrums along painfully to the same rhythm of my beating heart - I mumble incoherent, feverish things and cry until I fall asleep, every part of my body aching increasingly.

* * *

Russell doesn't know what to do - of course he's known that Ed had got progressively more exhausted over the past couple of weeks, but he had no idea that Ed was also sinking deeper into a dangerous fever.

It's normal for a kid of Ed's respective age and stature to get burned out very quickly after being put through back-breaking labour - but apparently, Ed's been pushing himself past even that.

Again, pride swells in Russell to know that he's saved Ed from a life of slavery.

_But what good is that if he dies from a fever?_

Oh god, and his _leg._

They've tried to stop the bleeding from some obscene wound in his leg that's becoming infected.

The thing is, the group has no money to go and see a doctor.

So they're doing the best they can in the small barn where they hide, though Russell knows it's not enough, as the wound has recently started to smell awful - it's become tinged with green, and worries Russell to no end.

"He's going to die like this, you know." A voice at his side informs, and Russell looks up at Tommy's face.

"No, no, we just have to get him to a doctor." Russell whispers, staring back at Ed in his feverish sleep and rubbing a cool hand along Ed's burning forehead. Ed had called him _brother._

"You know that's not going to happen, right? I don't know if you're delusional as well or something, but in case you didn't _notice_ - we're kind of really broke, Russell. _Look around._"

Russell pauses, but does take a moment to look and see's everyone else asleep among the animals and the hay.

"I won't let him die." He tells Tommy assertively, rubbing Ed's forehead again.

_Not like Fletcher. Not again._

"I'm not saying that, Russell. I'm just saying that there's not much of a choice here." Tommy says, turning away. "He's got no time left, and we've got no money."

"We will find you help, Ed." Russell says, leaning in a little closer he whispers, "I promise."

* * *

At school I can't concentrate on _anything_ - I don't hear a word of what the teachers say, and answer their scolding's with hurried, rushed and mumbled speech, which I'm not even sure are apologies or not.

Even Winry's chatter or concerned inquiries are hard to focus on.

She stops mid-rant when she realises I'm not listening.

"Al, are you sure you're feeling ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Keep going - It's just getting exciting." I tell her, forcing a smile that doesn't last long.

Winry frowns a little, but seems to take my word for it.

I wring my hands nervously, not touching anything in my lunchbox - how could I eat?

Instead of continuing her explanation though, Winry starts a whole new story.

"Oh, I forgot that I didn't tell you this yet, Al. I got to help someone out properly for the first time ever yesterday! Isn't that great?" She asks me, beaming profusely.

I let my attention get caught on this. After all, Winry is only ten years old, like me.

"Yeah, it is. How did you help them?"

"I got to give him all of his medications and injections! My daddy stood right there and helped me, though. Daddy said that the boy had no money, so I could help him as well."

"Your dad helped him even though he had no money?" I ask, a little incredulously. Their family is rich, aren't they?

Winry frowns slightly.

"Yeah! My daddy is a good man, Al. Daddy said that the boy was too young for him to let him die. So we helped him! Though he didn't get better straight away..."

My heart rate quickens.

"What was wrong with him?"

Winry wriggles her nose.

"His leg smelt bad... And he had a really bad fever. Daddy had to am... Amp... Amputate his leg." Winry says, making scissor motions with her hand. "He said I get to be his recovery nurse, though!" She adds proudly.

My mouth's gone dry.

"W-what is his name?" I ask, clutching Winry's hands desperately in mine. God, I feel sick. Surely I'm just thinking wishfully, for this truly can't be...

Winry screws up her face for a moment, trying to remember. Then she turns to me with a smile plastered on her face, waving our arms about using our interlocked hands.

"His name is _Edward._" She tells me proudly.

* * *

**Yes, I cut off Ed's leg... :C Don't hate me too much, okay? It's important to the plot, though... I promise... xD**

**Equivalent Exchange... I write the story, you write the reviews, please? :D**

**You can tell me how mean I am for making things really horrible for Ed, if you'd like... ._.' *gulp***


	13. Chapter Twelve: The Smoke from a Train

Chapter Twelve

I wake up, completely lucid for once.

Everything is numb and heavy, though it's a welcome change from fiery pain.

I'm in a strange bed in an unfamiliar place, with Russell by my side, slumped asleep in a comfy looking armchair.

The room is plain and smells strongly of antiseptic, and the strength of it bites into my head a bit.

I move to sit up in bed, but as my legs shuffle I notice something that feels very,_ very_ wrong.

Gingerly, I pull down the quilt, only to discover that _one of my legs are missing._

Not disfigured, wounded, infected or painful - just completely _gone_ from above my knee.

Needless to say, I scream out as loud as my lungs will allow, startling Russell awake.

He seems to snap to understanding instantly, standing up and trying to pin my hysterical self down.

_Standing up, _oh god, oh god, _standing-_

"Ed, _Ed!_ Calm down!"

"Calm _down?! What'd you do to my leg, you bastard?!" _

"_I_ didn't do it! The doctor did, and he had no choice-"

_"You let him cut my leg off!" _I scream, though it's not a question, it's an accusation. Russell pauses for a moment, looking taken aback.

"If I hadn't of, then you would've died!" He screams defensively, his grip tightening.

I start to sob uncontrollably, unable to wipe away my tears because of Russell.

He seems to realize this, for his restraining death-grip loosens, melting into a comforting and reassuring embrace and-

- and _oh my god_ _they_ _cut off my leg_.

* * *

The kind Dr. Rockbell insisted that I should rest for at least two weeks before trying to leave, but Russell says that we can't wait that long.

_'We have to leave here tonight.'_

So Russell brings me fresh clothes, a warm meal and I get some solid sleep before we leave at ten.

I have to lean on Russell heavily just to be able to move along, and even though Russell doesn't seem to mind, it makes me feel simply wretched.

I stumble a little, and Russell steadies me. My eyes sting furiously.

"Where are we going, Russell?" I ask, my cheeks rosy from the cold wind, though what I'm really wondering is how much longer I have to travel like_ this_.

Russell pauses and looks down at my slightly shaking form.

"Ah, you're cold. Sorry." He says, slipping one arm out of his long coat.

"No, I'm fine." I mumble, heat spreading rapidly through my cheeks. Russell acts like he doesn't even hear me.

He props me up with his other side as he slips his other arm out of the coat, shucking it off completely. I don't protest as he helps me into it.

It's still warm from Russell's body, and I hold back a sigh as my muscles start to relax some. We begin walking again.

"You never answered my question, bastard."

I swear I can his smirk in my peripheral vision.

"We're catching a train out of Amestris." He tells me calmly. I try to bring us to a stop with my one leg.

"What? No, no, I can't do that, Russell." I tell him, trying to struggle out of his grip.

"What are you doing, Ed?" Russell exclaims, scarcely stopping me from falling over.

"I can't leave with you!"

"And why _not_? I'm trying to keep you safe!"

"I... There's someone here who needs me." I whisper, and Russell's tight hold softens, his brow furrowing.

_Need? Look at yourself. Al doesn't _need_ you anymore._

"Who? Who is that, Ed?"

I look away from Russell's burning eyes.

"My brother." I murmur, looking up.

Russell doesn't say anything to that, but his eyes are disbelieving as they bore into me.

"C'mon, Ed. We have to go now or we're going to be late." He mutters after a long pause, trying to pull me along again, but I push fiercely at his chest.

"No, I'm staying here, you bastard!"

_"And where will you stay?_ They've already contacted the police, you know. They'll be looking for all of us by now, so we have to get out of here _tonight_, Ed!" Russell snaps, his face heating up. He sighs, then his gaze drops to my missing leg, and I feel red-hot anger boiling anew.

I push and punch at Russell, lashing out for all I'm worth.

_Don't you give me that look too, bastard._

Eventually, I hit him square in the jaw and he loses his grip.

I fall backwards onto the cement, screaming out from the pain it causes and immediately regretting it afterward, internally berating myself.

I wipe indignantly at the tears welling up in my eyes, and look up to see Russell's outstretched hand.

Begrudgingly, I let him help me up, and take some satisfaction in seeing that his face has already started to bruise.

I find that all my anger and energy has disappeared, and the meagre amount of sleep I got earlier doesn't seem like so much anymore.

We walk the rest of the way in silence, and I am very grateful for the warmth that Russell's long coat provides.

We meet Russell's gang at the train station, though none of us say much. A couple of them ask me about my leg, and I'm grateful for Russell telling them to shut the hell up, because I just don't have it in me.

I fall asleep on the train, resting against Russell's warm chest.

* * *

"What do you mean '_he left_'?! I thought you said that his leg had been chopped off!" I exclaim, shaking the doctors coat desperately.

"Whoa, calm down, son. Yes, his leg had been amputated - I performed the procedure myself, but when my daughter returned today to give the boy more medicine, he was simply gone. He couldn't have left himself, so I'd say he left with that companion of his..."

I frown, wiping at the tears that bead in my eyes.

"What's wrong, son? Did you know the boy?"

I nod slowly.

"I... I just can't believe he left without saying goodbye..." I choke out.

The man crouches down and pulls me into a hug.

"I'm sure he had good reason to. Maybe there's something he really needs to do now, but I'm sure you'll see him again."

I nod again, averting my eyes from the man's gaze.

_Brother._

* * *

**:C**

**SO... There you have it... It's not over yet, though! As hopeless as things seem...**

**_Please_**** review!**


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Twisted Guts

Chapter Thirteen

Al knows that he should be happy that Ed's escaped now - he's hopefully safe,_ and missing on leg _- but Al can't bring himself to stop needing his brother, nor missing him.

So he lives his life with a lot of emptiness in his heart.

He's been hanging out with Winry a lot lately, and he's come to learn properly in the ways of Alchemy from his new teacher, Mrs. Izumi Curtis, though she has a baby boy at home, and the lessons he is so eager for are often short, as well as few and far between.

Albert Middleton passes away one late summer, leaving Al with a grieving Sara who no longer cares about how Al uses her money, or much else at all, really.

Life is relatively well, but Al no longer feels good about anything, and worries about his missing brother consume his every waking thought.

He often dreams of meeting Edward at night.

When Al is fifteen, he joins the military as a state alchemist, seeing it only as a way for him to look for his brother.

His commanding officer is a man named Roy Mustang who, despite his heartless composure, seems to like him very much. Alphonse knows that Roy killed a lot of people in the war, but despite this intimidating fact, he respects - maybe even looks up to - Mustang an awful lot.

Because of his kind nature and his tendency to help others - even at such a young age - he becomes known as a 'hero of the people'.

When Al is sixteen, he formally begins to search tirelessly for his brother, though often he is very lonely and his heart misses Winry a lot.

No longer is he double-checking every blonde boy who walks past, checking dark corners and always, _constantly_ feeling so far away. He has a map and he's made his mind up to search everywhere on it until he's found Ed.

He knows that it's most likely Ed would have fled Amestris, so he starts with the countries beyond the border.

Then finally, in his third month in Xing, he catches wind of a promising rumour...

* * *

I walk into the automail shop quietly, though a bell above the door chimes when the door closes anyways.

I'm unbearably nervous.

_A young Amestrian man with an automail leg? Yes, he runs a very successful automail shop just down the road. Yes, he does have blonde hair..._

The waiting room is empty. I wait in tense silence for a few minutes before a gruff (_familiar?_) voice calls out.

"Hey Russell, can you come an' give me a hand with this?"

I don't dare answer.

It does sound... _So much like him._

After more silence, where I venture further in the shop, the voice calls out again.

"Russell, that _is_ you, isn't it?"

I clear my throat and take shaky steps closer to the source of the voice, my heart beating a million miles an hour.

"Um, I don't think Russell's here."

There's more uncomfortable silence that both stabs and stifles me. I've stopped my slow trek to listen for a response.

"Come here." The callous command cuts through the thing air like a blade.

I make my way to the room with only a few minor wrong-turns.

When I get inside, softly brushing hair out of my face, I hear a sharp, shocked intake of breath and I instantly just _know._

When I look at Ed - _for the first time in six years _- I stop myself from looking at his automail port and missing leg, but focus instead on everything else about him: mature, grown, lean and handsome looking, I barely recognise the brother that once sacrificed his freedom for my health and safety.

_Though he stole his freedom back eventually._

"A-_Alphonse?_"

I nod, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Whoa, how... How did you...?"

I don't even notice myself stumbling closer until hugging myself to Ed, sobbing with such strong relief into the crook of his neck.

"I-it took me this long to find you..." _Six years, in fact._ "But brother, oh, I finally have!"

Ed wraps his arms around me slowly and firmly - I can feel how strong and sure his grip is.

"I... I can't believe you're really here, Al... I thought I'd never see you again." His voice is so low it's barely audible.

"I was always looking for you..." I mumble, waves of exhaustion crashing over me.

Ed lets me go and I take a step back, beaming with relief and joy.

"My god... You've grown up so much, Al!" He says with a smile, one hand wrapping around his automail port, as if to hide it from view.

"What do you mean? Look at you, brother!"

Though I meant it as a compliment, Ed's gaze drops down to the stump which he is clutching so tightly. I smile sadly.

"My friend told me about you leg. Her dad was the man who treated you. She was so happy that she got to help you too... You were the first person she ever properly helped... I... Came to see you, but you'd already left. But - but then, once I knew you still alive, I promised myself that I would find you again one day! Even if you told me... To get lost afterwards..." I trail off, not meeting my brothers gaze.

Even though it seems like he's been happy to see me so far, I can't shake off the doubt that he doesn't want to, or that he left because he doesn't care about me.

"Alphonse, I didn't even want to leave my life as a slave, just because I could still see you. Russell... My friend took me away with him that night, and I was very sick. By the time I knew what was going on, there was no logical way I could return, so I... I escaped Amestris, but not a day went by when I wasn't thinking about you, wondering how you were doing and what sort of life you were making for yourself. I'm sorry if you thought I abandoned you, Al."

My heart soars.

"I knew there was some reason, Ed!" I exclaim, rushing forward to hug him again. "I missed you, brother."

He smirks, pulling my weight off of his missing leg.

"I missed you too, Al."

* * *

**TOO MUCH DIALOGUE...! *Blows up* **

**...Whew, anyway. Sorry this is so choppy and raw, but I'll probably have time to clean it up on the weekend. Just thought I'd post it anyway, no?**

**BTW... This isn't the end... ****_Yet._**


End file.
